Orange Bounty Man
Orange Bounty Man wears a purple hat. He runs around thinking he's all that. But he's not. =History= Bradley Adams was born to a family of twelve and grew up in downtown Detroit. In early childhood, Bradley enjoyed reading tales of Tolkenien fantasy, though these books often marked him as a "fairy fag" by the other kids. In an attempt to prove his peers wrong, he ironically took the role of Peter Pan in the junior high play. Though his frolicking was characterized by the staff of the school paper as the "most gracefully effeminate" they had ever seen, a series of swirlies and pants-ings by the school bullies put an end to Bradley's short-lived acting career. College Though he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, his parents were proud of him as he was the first person in their family (immediate or otherwise) to attend college. Pursuing a prestigious and scholarly degree in the unsaturated field of graphic design, Bradley was one assignment (his final exam) away from graduation when he received the Paci Custodis power. Upon receiving the power, Bradley's eyes were assaulted by visions of a beautiful land filled with yellow sunshine, great green open meadows, towering castles, and buxom maidens riding powerful white steeds. When Bradley regained sight of his normal surroundings not five minutes later, he noticed that his professor looked suspiciously like an orc (in reality, the professor was a demonic entity in human flesh, feeding upon and inciting the corruption of youth taking place on the college campus). Knowing deep within his addled brain that the land he saw was his own kingdom of Cock-A-Lot and that his orcish-professor wanted to lay siege to it, Bradley leapt from his desk with a skip and a jump and thrust his mechanical pencil into his professor's chest, killing him instantly in a burst of pure white flame. He then fled the scene as his fellow students looked on in stunned horror. Paradise Lost and Found Bradley knew that he could not go home after the incident at the college. It wasn't so much because he had committed a crime in the eyes of the law, or because he was only one exam away from obtaining a college degree and gaining the undying respect of his family only to fail miserably--no, it was because home just wasn't home anymore. It was a lie. His name was a lie. Reality as he knew it was a lie. He wasn't Bradley Adams, and his domain wasn't Detroit. He was Bradam, Lord of Cock-A-Lot and savior of its large-breasted maidens, and he had no idea how to get home. He wandered around Detroit aimlessly for hours, deep in thought and despair. Then, it hit him. Perhaps he couldn't return to Cock-A-Lot just yet because he still needed to prove himself worthy of the title "Lord of Cock-A-Lot". And in order to act like a lord, Bradley surmised that he first had to look like a lord--which meant he would need to go to a costume store and dress the part. As night fell, Bradley stopped by the only costume store in the area--an S&M adult costume shop--but could not gain entrance as the door, plainly displaying the word "push", refused to give way to Bradley's pulling. And that's when Bradley saw the pimp. Birth of the Bounty Man Across the street from the costume shop, Bradley witnessed a rough-looking pimp backhanding some middle-aged meth-addicted prostitutes who were "holding out" on some money owed to the pimp. Deciding to save these (in his estimation) fair damsels in distress, Bradley grabbed a lead pipe from the ground and whacked the pimp in the back of neck as hard as he could. The mighty pimp fell to the ground face-first and the maidens, insane from syphilis and perpetually high from years of drug addiction, spat upon Bradley and screamed incoherently as they ran off shaking spastically into the night. Deciding to cut his losses, Bradley dragged the pimp, still very much alive, into an alley. Bradley stripped the pimp of his clothing: a feathered purple felt hat, orange vest, purple tie, red silk shirt, black-and-white pin-striped pants, pointed patent leather shoes, and purple faux fur coat. Bradley then took off his own clothes: a gray t-shirt from his days on the high school Crew team, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Bradley dressed himself in the pimp's regalia, picked up the pimp's diamond-studded cane, and left his own clothes behind for the pimp to wear when he awoke. As soon as Bradley found a mirror, he peered into his reflection and saw himself as a lord...but not just any lord, mind you. That night, Bradley made the decision that he, as a lord, would defend the people of Detroit from pimps and orcs as he had those "two fair wenches" and his native Cock-A-Lot. That night, Bradley assumed the mantle of the Orange Bounty Man. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Orange Bounty Man will be participating in this as a champion of Lamp Prime. He lost to Captain Depresso in the first round, failing to find the Omniturnal first. March Meekrat Madness 2011 Orange Bounty Man sought the help of Logan Keanu Solo's group, and wound up setting out with Player One. =Abilities= Orange Bounty Man, like all members of the Paci Custodis, can see supernaturals (often disguised as ordinary humans) for what they really are: evil creatures of the underworld who seek to destroy or enslave an ignorant humanity. As an additional power granted to him by the Paci Custodis idol, Orange Bounty Man also has the ability to infuse objects he holds in his hands with purifying energy that is harmful only to supernaturals. Partnerships= Orange Bounty Man frequently helps Logan Keanu Solo and his band of monster hunters in their many adventures, and has been known to aid any superheroes passing through the Detroit area whenever possible. Though he counts himself among no particular group of heroes, Orange Bounty Man often crashes at "a friend's castle" whenever he gets tired of sleeping in one of Detroit's many no-tell motels and homeless shelters. =Family= The only family that the Orange Bounty Man will acknowledge anymore is his "mighty steed", the Bounty Mo-Yak. This steed is, in reality, not a horse, nor is it a yak. Rather, the steed is a dead duck that Orange Bounty Man fished out of a sewage drain in the local park after hearing it call to him by repeating the word "yak" over and over. Convinced of its life and usefulness as both a friend and beast of burden, Orange Bounty Man carries the Bounty Mo-Yak between his legs and into battle. =Mental State= Bradley Adams is, as are all members of the Paci Custodis, incurably insane. In addition to his ability to see supernaturals as orcs during times of great stress, Bradley suffers from hallucinations in which he is lord of a fictional world called Cock-A-Lot, and extrapolates upon these hallucinations by adding to the lore of the land himself. In order to accent the delusion, Bradley speaks in "Renfaire Middle English", which isn't genuine Middle English but rather a pop-culture version of what fantasy nerds think Middle English sounded like back when it was popular. He also suffers from audio hallucinations, during which he hears his dead duck repeat the word "yak" ad infinitum. Category:Characters Category:Paci Custodis members